The Best Night Ever
by LemonzeeFreshness
Summary: Bella wants Jasper, Jasper wants Bella. This is the result when they're left alone together. M for lemons! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first lemony oneshot, so please, be gentle. But do tell me what you honestly think.**

**It would be greatly appriciated :)**

**The Best Night Ever**

**Bella POV**

It was two weeks until I got married to Edward when I realised something that could make or break our marriage. I knew there was always something different with my relationship with Jasper. I loved him like a brother. Or so I thought. Even being human, I knew what Jasper went through to control himself around me; and for some reason, even though I knew he wanted my blood, badly, his want made me want him even more than I ever should! Jasper was purely and cruelly lustworthy with all his battle wounds and strength.

I wasn't saying I didn't love Edward, I did! I loved him more than anything. But I wanted Jasper. Sexually, not emotionally.

And that's why the weekend before the wedding was the perfect day to put my plan into action. I wanted to seduce Jasper. Needed, otherwise I'd be thinking about him my entire honeymoon and I couldn't have that. But, thank god, even though Jasper may have had the strength of resisting hunger, I knew that he was only male and if he saw me naked, it would be pretty hard to refuse a girl that was crawling all over you.

The Cullens were going 'camping' that weekend, but Jasper had already been a couple days before, making my plan perfect. Carlisle was also staying because he was needed at the hospital, but he'd hunted with Jasper, so he wasn't going to need to hunt, at least for a while. Carlisle was at the hospital until early hours of the morning, so there would be no problem with my plan getting interupted. I had told Charlie I was going to spend sometime with Alice, packed my bags with clothes and the other essentuals and left my house without second thought. All I could think of was Jasper, and what we were going to do. Hopefully.

I arrived at the Cullens home in the early evening, but I knew only Jasper would be there, Carlisle would have been working all day, the remaining would have left hours before. I could feel my panties growing wet with antisipation. Jasper could turn me on without even being there, it was more than Edward could do at least. I hopped out of my van, grabbing my bag, slamming the door shut and locking it before rushing to the front door.

I rang the door bell and waited out side patiently. Jasper answer the door quickly and stood there in all his sexy glory. He was tall, muscular with a head of silky dirty blonde hair. His eyes were like melted gold but darkened when they saw me. His look almost made me come right then. "Bella? What are you doing here? They've all gone hunting," he said thickly, looking me up and down, his eyes lingering on my breasts. I was suddenly glad for what I had decided to where. I'd took a leaf out of Alice's book and worse a ridicoulously tight and short, low cut dress with high heels that made my legs look long and sexy. I'd also only wore a lace thong under that, making my boobs more visable without the bra.

"I know. I came to see you," I answered, batting my eyes at him slightly. "Can I come in?"

"O-of course," Jasper stuttered. I'd never heard him stutter for as long as I'd known him, I felt smug that I was able to make him do it. Maybe he wants me too. _This'll be easier than I though, _I mused. I threw my hair back over my shoulder and placed my bag on the floor, bending over to give Jasper a nice view of my ass. He moaned quietly, but not quiet enough that I didn't hear him.

"Are you okay Jasper?" I enquired teasingly, cocking my head to the side. "You look a bit... distracted," I said, crossing my arms so my boobs looked bigger, almost spilling over the top of my dress. Jasper's eyes darkened to almost black and he gulped nervously, his adams apple bobbing. _Oh god... that made me want him more!_

"I'm fine," he choked, forcing his eyes back to mine.

"I'm not convinced," I replied, stepping forward so my breasts pressed against his chest. I stood on my tip toes and stared deep into his eyes, he stared right back. I saw lust. "I want you Jasper," I whispered, hovering my lips over his. His tongue flicked out over his and he took a deep breath before shutting his eyes.

"I _can't_."

"Yes you can Jasper," I insisted, throwing my arms around his neck. "Please, I want you so badly Jasper. I have for ages now. No body has to know," I pled, placing gentle kisses all over his face, everywhere by his lips. His eyes opened and they were the colour of coal. He was giving into his desire.

"You want me?"  
"Yes, so badly." Jasper gave in and brought his lips to mine, softly at first, then more ardent. I moaned as he started nibbling on my bottom lip, running his tongue back and forth along it. "Jasper," I whimpered, raising my hands to run through his incredibly smooth golden locks. He stopped with the biting and kissed me full on, his tongue entering my mouth before I could even open it. I'd never kissed anybody like that before; Edward was always too afraid he'd hurt me, so he never did anything more than kiss me, no open lips. But that kiss was one I never wanted to end. His kissed made my core drip with excitement and knowing Jasper could smell it made me drip more. I hooked one leg over his hip, wanting us to be closer. I felt his prominant erection pressing into my stomach. I moaned loudly, loving how I effected him.

Jaspers hands found my ass, squeazing roughly before running on hand down to the thigh of the leg that was still on the floor. He ran the hand down to the back of my knee and pulled it up and hitching it around his other hip, slamming my back against the wall, pressing himself firmly to me. I rubbed myself against him causing him to growl and remove his lips from mine as he panted for breath.  
"Bella. Should we take this upstairs?" he asked, double checking before this got out of hand.

"Please," I whimpered. And with that Jasper ran with vampiric speed up the stairs and to his and Alice's bedroom, not bothering to shut the door after.

"Strip," he ordered, his own hand going to the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. I unzipped the back of my dress and head the sound of Jaspers jean zipper coming down then the clothes falling to the floor. I wriggled out of dress and let it pool at my feet, feeling completely exposed. The cold air pebbled my nipples and made me gasp when it hit my hot wet core, it made me wetter by the second. I left my panties on because Jasper still had his boxers on. I groaned as I inspected his body.

He had a broad strong chest and well defined musles. I walked over to him and scratched down his chest, clipping the nipples making Jasper hiss with pleasure. I ran my hands to the top of his waistband, feeling the wirery hairs. _Found the treasure trail..._ I continued my hands and felt Jaspers's raging hard on. He moaned and drew me to his chest, his lips latching to mine. His hands pushed me, gently yet firmly onto the bed, bringing himself to hover over me. "Do you know how long I've wanted you Bella?" Jasper whispered, grounding his erection down onto my wet pussy. I yelped and buckled my hips towards him. "Answer me."

"No," I panted, "h-how long?"

Jasper chuckled. "From the first day when you stayed here while Edward was away. You moaned my name in your sleep. You had be jacking off in the shower wishing it was you bringing me the pleasure," he confessed, pecking my lips sweetly. Jasper ran a hand down in between our bodies till he got to my panties. He continued down the centre of my underwearm feeling how wet I was, pressing harder when he got to my clit. I whimpered and buckled towards his finger, causing him to laugh. "You're so wet for me Bella," he cooed, then hooked his fingers in the top of my panties and started removing them. When his arms couldn't reach them anymore, I kicked them off and spread my legs for him. "Spreading your legs already? You a dirty little slut, aren't you Isabella? My dirty little slut. Say it Isabella, tell me your my slut."

I groaned and felt more of my juices ooz from my core. "Yes, Jasper. I'm your slut," I whimpered. "Please touch me."

He started by running his fingers down my stomach, circling my belly button before moving them south down my body to traced the lips of my pussy. I screamed out, gasping and panting, and he'd barely done anything. "More, please, Jasper, more." Jasper obeyed and spread the lips of my pussy, stroking in between them with feather soft strokes. Then his thumb went up to my clit and started rubbing it in tight little circles. "Jasper! Oh Jasper! Mmm, more!" My hips buckled wildly towards his fingers, making him snigger. Without warning, he thrust his fingers into me, easily slipping them in and out with my juices lubricating them. I screamed and thrashed and writhed on the bed as he brought me to much climax almost cruelly how slow he was being with his movements. I wanted more. I wanted him to fuck me.

Jasper pulled his fingers out of my pussy, ordering I licked them clean. I did and, I had to admit it tasted good. I moaned and sucked on his fingers, licking it all off. "You like that don't you Bella?" He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Edward really doesn't know what he's getting himself into marrying you," purred Jasper, kissing me full force, tasting me through my mouth. "I want you to ride me, Bella," he whispered, rolling us over so I was on top of him. I gasped in shock of the sudden motion but adjusted and realised what had happened fast.

Jasper took holding of my hips and rubbed me against him. We both moaned loudly, but it wasn't enough. I reached down and pulled down his boxers, realising how big his cock was. It was huge! Bigger than I'd ever dreamed. That was going to hurt... It wasn't going to fit. "Bella," he whimpered. I took hold of him and positioned him at my sopping enterance. I slowly lowered myself down on to him. Jasper cursed loudly, I cried out, lowering myself down furter, feeling Jasper's cock tapping my barrier.  
I took a deep breath and pushed through it, gasping out in pain, but trying to contain it. The pain brought tears to my eyes but I didn't let them fall, it didn't hurt that much.

"You alright darlin'?" Jasper asked sweetly, turning back into the old Jasper I knew, not the bedroom Jasper. I nodded, the pain changing and turning into pleasure. I rocked my hips towards his. I groaned and did again, causing Jasper to throw his head back. He grabbed my hips and started rocking them faster and harder against his. "Bella!"

I moaned in reply and a moved my hands from where they were on Jaspers chest, one to pluck at my nipples, one to my pussy to rub my clit. I screeched out Jaspers name as he thrusted up into me, pushing deeper.

He thrust into me more forcefully and powerfully and a few minutes later I felt myself approaching my orgasm. "Jasper!" I rubbed my clit faster and rolled my nipple, pulling and circling it to give me different feelings. My pussy clamped down on Jasper as I came hard. It triggered Jaspers orgasm and he came deep inside me, panting for breath. I flopped against his chest, us both closing our eyes, trying to catch our breath.

I jumped when I felt a hand running down my spine, I turned around to see the person I least expected to see doing that.

Carlisle stood shirtless, his perfect, blonde hair shining in the remaining rays of the sun. He had a lazy smirk on his face as he looked at me and Jasper, still tracing up and down my spine.

"Mind if I join in?" He whispered.

I looked at Jasper who gave a curt nod. _Two guys in one night, this is the best night ever. _


	2. AN

**A/N. **

**I'm sorry, this may be a bit mean making you think they're another chapter but, I really want to know how many people would read it if I did a second chapter. I'd do it as a second story though so you can read one, or you canr ead the other depending on what people like. **

**If you want another chapter, review and put my on author alert! If not, then, that's fine, I'll get to work on other one shots. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I was amazed when I woke up to a inbox full of messages! I didn't think I'd get that much of a reaction to a one shot! Keep reviewing my other fics and I'll keep writing. **

**Love,**

**Melissa**

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 2

**To start off, Happy new year guys! And what better way to celebrate than to give you another chapter? Well, this is the chapter you all begged me for. I hope it's as good as the first. **

**Also... I would like to tell you that the first chapter I wrote like, a year ago, and after that I had braved doing other lemons in other fics I write under a secret identity (Lol... yeah, I'm undercover!) Which if you'd be interested in reading you need to go to my other profile page...**

**IMakeDirtyLove so enjoy my fics! One of them is called Fuck Buddies, soon to be I Must Be Dreaming... you can guess it's about fuck buddies. It's an Edward and Bella fic, so if you like that go read it. It has lemons in every other chapter, so it's all gooooood. **

**If you do read them, review that you'd read this and I'll give you a saeek peek at my next one shot on this account.**

**Deal?**

**Lastly, I'm planning on turning this into a full blown story on my other account, so if you want to read the story, I'll tell you when it's up. Okay? Then all of you who told me to make it into a story will be happy and my other readers will have a new fic =D**

**Anyway, I introduce to you... The Best Night Ever... 2**

_I jumped when I felt a hand running down my spine, I turned around to see the person I least expected to see doing that._

_Carlisle stood shirtless, his perfect, blonde hair shining in the remaining rays of the sun. He had a lazy smirk on his face as he looked at me and Jasper, still tracing up and down my spine._

_"Mind if I join in?" He whispered._

_I looked at Jasper who gave a curt nod. __Two guys in one night, this is the best night ever. _

I started at Jasper in shock... I knew I wanted it, but I though guys always freaked out at the thought of two guys being in the same bed! Maybe I was just ignorant to the rest of the male population, or I was just so focused on what Edward though. Either way I couldn't help but think about what was going to happen. I was already cheating on Edward, but I was going to cheat on him with his brother _and _his _dad?_

_Hell yeah you are! You aren't letting this opportunity pass you by because of frigid Edward! Go on girl! _My mind yelled in excitement, all but forcing me to jump on Carlisle. Of course he was beautiful, he was like a old, smarter, less brooding and moody blonde Edward – so of course I was going to find him attractive. But I'd never thought of him sexually until he was pretty much naked...

Jasper shuffled up the bed so he was sat up at the head board, then pushed my back till the centre of the bed, lay down on my back feet brushing Carlisle's legs as he stared at him. His eyes were lustful and dark as his eyes started at the top and worked his way down, inspecting my like a rare jewel. His eyes drank in my brown hair, black in the dim light as it fanned out around me. He stared into my wide eyes, at my swollen lips, my breasts as they heaved with each breath, my nipples pebbled as he stared. Then he moved on to flat stomach, then to the triangle of neatly trimmed dark hair in-between my legs.

He groaned out loud at the sight, and I shuddered visibly, making him grin. His eyes continued down my thighs, then down to my feet. He then crouched down still in his trousers, yet a massive tent in the front of it, and when I say massive, I do mean massive! Carlisle took hold of my right foot and held it, massaging it...

_He's a foot person? _"What are you doing?" I asked warily, I didn't like my feet... at all. They were ugly and like creepy deformed mutant hands. I always wore socks around Edward because I hated them that much...

A smile spread across his face and he raised his pale eyebrows at me as I propped myself up on my elbows watching him. "As a doctor, I know a _lot _about the human body... and did you know that one of the most stimulating erogenous zones in people is in the feet?" he said pressing his thumb into the bottom of my foot, sending pleasure up my leg to my core. I gasped out loud and threw my head back, panting as he continued to bring me such... foreign ecstasy!

He then continued up my leg, kissing up to the inside of my thigh, massaging all the way up, but avoiding where I really wanted him to be. He was getting my hot by kissing me, and massaging me. I'd never had anyone be slow with... caring so much over me... mind you... the only experience I'd ever had was with Jasper. But even in my dreams no one had ever took that much care!

Carlisle progressed up my body staying clear of my breasts... so careful I wanted to scream in frustration, just grab that beautiful blonde hair and bring his mouth to my chest and tell him to fuck the life out of me. But I knew Carlisle, even if I didn't know him in the bedroom, but he was too caring to do that, damn him!

Slowly, he come up to hover over me, legs between mine, staring into my eyes. Cautiously, he leaned his head down, so his lips were so very close to mine, then he stopped. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered, his breath washed over my face, warm and smelling of pepper mint.

"You'd better," I told him seriously, then craned my neck up to attach my lips to his. He seemed shocked for a second, staying dead still, then moaned, kissing my fiercly. His tongue prised my lips open and thrust in, his tongue running along my teeth, over the roof of my mouth, against my cheeks and dancing with my own tongue.

He was a better kisser than Jasper, but I supposed he had more experience...

Carlisle leaned back and nodded for Jasper to come over, the sank down, spreading my legs wider and bit at my thighs and core. I cried out when he nipped my clit, tugging it gently with his teeth. With all the build up, I could have came at that very moment. I could see the grin on his face as he did it again.

Then Jasper came over to me, heading straight for my chest, biting my breasts and stomach, nibbling my collar bone. It only added to the experience. Having two sexy as hell guys working at my pleasure made me shudder in delight. I sighed their names as Carlisle took my core into his mouth and sucked, hard. Passionate. Demanding. It was indescribable. He was being rougher than at the start, obviously having lost his self control. Moaning into my heat, I groaned, the vibrations making me grab Carlisle by the head, throwing my leg over his shoulder.

When his tongue slipped deep into me I came undone and pulled Jasper's head from my breasts to kiss him hard, writhing in complete rapture. Then the velocity of Carlisle shocked me. He pushed Jasper out of the way and threw himself on me, kissing me roughly, grabbing me by the hair, thrusting hard into me as he opened my lips with his mouth. He groaned into my mouth, and released my hair, leaning back on his arms so he hovered over me, then thrust into me a second time.

I yelped in pleasure as he rocked for a third time, his thrust slow, deliberately paced to draw out the bliss of our joining. I looked to the side and saw Jasper, his length in his hand, gripped firmly, precum spread over him as he rubbed him self in time with Carlisle's thrusts. I reached out to him and brought him closer, I grabbed his free hand and pulled him toward me. He got on his knees and shuffled over, still jacking his cock.

When he was close enough I leaned up and licked the head, making him groan, hips thrusting toward my face. When I looked up at Carlisle, I saw him staring back at me and then realised I had a desire I never knew I had. I wanted to see Carlisle suck Jasper. But I didn't want to say it, because that would have sounded perverted and wrong.

But the stain on my cheeks told on me, especially since my eyes kept flicking between the two – Jasper's hard, pulsing length, and Carlisle so soft, pleasuring mouth. Carlisle laughed and kiss me, the withdrawing from my lips, he looked up at Jasper, who stared back down at him. Jasper, who was still pumping his length, started to face Carlisle as he touched him self.

I nearly came, fighting the urge to as Carlisle both thrust hard into me and leant in to lick Jasper. When his lips brushed top of Jaspers length, Jasper's hips jerked forward, urging him on. Carlisle tongue poked out from his lips, and he leaned down to lick the underside of him, a small moan slipping out from both of them.

Carlisle thrusts grew harder as he wrapped his lips around the head of Jasper, already oozing his come. Gradually, and torturously slow by the look on Jaspers face, Carlisle sank his head down on his cock, getting about half way down his length, then about half an inch more, then he gagged slightly, flinching. On the withdraw, Jasper groaned Carlisle's name, grasping is head by both hands and bobbing him faster.

Similaniaously, Carlisle hips thrust into me at vampire speed, impossibly fast, our skin slapping loudly, blurring into one sound as we fucked hard. Carlisle's head was moving almost too fast to keep note of too, his head working Jasper's length. I tried to keep up with Carlisle's thrusts, but could only manage to every other one, but it was still enough to make me tremble in rhapsody.

Then Jasper cried out, hands going even faster, making Carlisle blur completely as he came into his mouth. He slowed and released Carlisle's head from his grip, sinking back onto his heels. Carlisle came back to hover over me, then put his neck next to my ear so I could hear him swallowing Jasper's come. And then I couldn't take it any more, wrapping my legs around his waist so I could thrust myself harder onto him, I let go.

I gripped his cock tightly inside me as I screamed in pleasure. Carlisle hissed and kissed me, his tongue reaching out, letting me taste Jasper. I moaned and rode out my orgasm with him as he came inside me. When I was completely spent, Carlisle thrust twice more and released too, and we all collapsed into a heap of sweating, blissfully happy fleash.

Jasper kissed me, then Carlisle did. Then he just bumped Carlisle with his shoulder.

"We should do this more often..." he mused, making my and Carlisle chuckle darkly. I could tell by the look in Carlisle's eyes that he was thinking _and we will..._

**So, do you think I've improved? I hope I have!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Review, and don't forget to check out my other fics under IMakeDirtyLove.**

**Loves Ya!**

**And a Happy New Year!**

**Mel**

**X**


	4. Another AN

Hello, my readers,

I'm sorry that this is not a new chapter, but I am writing to tell you (All the people that wanted more, and wanted a story out of this originally intended one shot) has got their way. I'm going to be deleting this account, and I'll be moving the fic to my other channel - IMakeDirtyLove.

I plan on putting up their over the weekend. Maybe even tonight... possibly extended... so if you coulf go over to that one and review to let me know you're all still with me, that would be great!

Lots of Love,  
Mel

X


End file.
